Thrust reversers are provided on a gas turbine engine to selectively alter the direction of the fan flow from the engine. The thrust reversers are typically deployed on landing to decelerate an aircraft.
One type of thrust reverser is known as a cascade thrust reverser that has an array of cascade boxes downstream of a fan casing that are deployed by an axial rearward translation of a cowl that causes blocker doors to rotate from a stowed position to their deployed position and direct the engine air through the cascade.
Engine efficiency is driven partly by the amount of air loss that could otherwise be used to generate thrust and it is an object of the invention to seek to provide an improved thrust reverser arrangement that limits these losses when the thrust reverser is not deployed.